HowToBasic
'''HowToBasic '''is a YouTuber known for his "tutorials" marketed as typical tutorials but actually containing inovative ideas and raging over items, notably with eggs. On YouTube, he is the most subscribed person in his Native country. He currently lives in a suburb called Cannington in Perth, Western Australia. He currently has 11.2 million subscribers and 1.8 billion video views on his channel. Content His videos mostly consist of him throwing, mixing, or smashing food ingredients against the counter tops and floor of his kitchen in a random manner, generally creating a large mess. It is this randomness that make his videos comedic. He uses a large quantity of eggs in his videos, and frequently claims to have an "egg fetish" and sometimes uses Dolls, Chicken Meats, Raw Fish. and Printed Images. Most of his recent videos start off looking like real how-to videos, but end up as explained above. Controversy Due to the very large amount of food that is frequently wasted in his videos, this has lead to the channel becoming somewhat controversial. People often flood the comments with jokes saying "Children in Africa could have eaten (object/food item)". While there is some controversy surrounding the waste of food, these comments about kids in Africa dominate most of the recent videos' comment sections, leading to many people getting annoyed at others that post these joke comments because the joke has become so overdone. Deleted videos Due to the nature of his videos, HowToBasic has limited or no ads running on his videos, even after confirmation by manual review. Some of his videos even got age-restricted, but never taken down, while the following videos were taken down for Terms of Service violations. # How To Kill Someone (remains down): Removed for violating Terms of Service in fear of future murders. # How To Make Cookies (reinstated): Removed due to a copyright claim, albeit there was no copyright issues. # How To Make Vegemite (reinstated): Removed on two occasions because some people suspected he vomited into the mixture and that vegemite may have been mistaken for vagina. # How To Wipe Your Bottom (unavailable): Removed for nudity or sexual content under suspicion of real fecal matter found in a toilet. # How To Make Banana Bread (remains down): Removed due to a copyright claim by Simply Recipes, Inc. # How To Discipline Your Child (age-restricted): Removed for nudity or sexual content due to brief clips of a man's bare buttocks being slapped that would often flash up at random for a comedic effect plus having an egg land on it. # How To Cure Ebola (remains down): Removed for alleged hate speech # How To Make the Sh*t Hit the Fan (reinstated): Removed for nudity or sexual content because some people suspected that his crotch showed. # How To Use a Dishwasher (reinstated): Removed for spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content with no clear indication of what was misleading, maybe perhaps the video's custom thumbnail. # How To Train a Cat (remains down): Removed for violent or graphic content, although he actually chucked a shoe and not a cat at the TV. # How To Paint a Realistic Eye (reinstated): Removed due to a copyright claim, albeit there was no copyright issues. # How To Get Rid of Bed Bugs (reuploaded): Removed due to a copyright claim by KQED, most likely because of the music used. # How To Make Pancake Art (reinstated): Removed for unknown reasons because it doesn't show how it got deleted. Termination HowToBasic's channel was terminated : one on December 23, 2014 and another on December 2, 2015. No clear explanation was provided, but many people suspected the thumbnails were misleading and that's what the terminations were for. However, he successfully appealed both terminations and was reinstated within that day or the next day. Face Reveal? After reaching 10 million subscribers, HowToBasic worked on an epic project for the face reveal video many were anticipating since the day HowToBasic reached 1 million subscribers. The video was released on March 24, 2018, which includes many YouTubers claiming they are HowToBasic as well as the following notable users. Viewers believed HowToBasic did not do an actual face reveal and that it was a joke just like previous How To videos. VSauce The first person that was shown is Vsauce, who is the #1 YouTube Educator with 13,000,000 subscribers. And he explains why he made his "tutorials", it's because machines are used to find these tutorials, not videos. Michael (from VSauce) claims that machines are used to find tutorials by Googling how to do this or that. Michael also shows eggs on his education videos that were "hidden" in VSauce's videos. However, they are not actually there. Maxmoefoe After VSauce's part of the video, Maxmoefoe came in and claims he is HowToBasic. People would explain how Max did a video in collaboration with HowToBasic. Max said he used a tennis ball machine filled with eggs to make the eggs hit Max. and Max used a green screen to show the hands throwing at Max. And Max did audio sounds to sound like HowToBasic is grudging when throwing (even though Max's grudging sounds way different). Max also shows his play buttons that has the name 'HowToBasic' in it, on the Gold play button, and 2 silver play buttons with HowToBasic and the 2nd HowToBasic channel. At the end, Max showed a blooper and the cameraman said "Do you think people will believe that?", and people say Max did not do the face reveal nor owned HowToBasic. Warrun A Twitch Streamer known as Warrun (or beansceneTV), claims he has done the face reveal. At the start, he shows a clip that was leaked a few years ago, Max (on the video) said, "Hi, HowToBasic" and "That's HowToBasic", and the face is familiar to Warrun's face, but with longer beard. He also shows BTS (Behind The Scenes) footage of a previously uploaded video "How to correctly serve a watermelon" in attempt to 'prove' that he is HowToBasic. In the BTS video, there is one watermelon. But on the actual video, there is 2 watermelons (half each). People speculated that the BTS video was just for the Face Reveal video. Ali The Cabbage And finally, a YouTuber known as Ali The Cabbage, did a video (with scary effects) saying that he's HowToBasic with image proof. He shows one image that was in multiple HowToBasic videos. He has also claimed it took him "4 years" to find out how he can make people believe Ali is HowToBasic (and many people say he lies). At the end of the video, Ali is being assaulted by a person that people believe is HowToBasic himself. List of subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: June 17, 2013 *2 million subscribers: October 6, 2013 *3 million subscribers: March 10, 2014 *4 million subscribers: October 9, 2014 *5 million subscribers: June 21, 2015 *6 million subscribers: December 2, 2015 *7 million subscribers: April 10, 2016 *8 million subscribers: September 21, 2016 *9 million subscribers: May 14, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *11 million subscribers: April 2, 2018 Trivia * HowToBasic has officially stated that his name is not 'Aaron Jackson'. This was just a fan theory, based on bloopers from MaxMoeFoe's Krabby Patty Challenge. * To celebrate his channel reaching one-million subscribers, he uploaded How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers . After smashing hundreds of eggs, he creeps along a hallway and stands next to a mirror. Just as he is about to turn and reveal his face, he smashes an egg against the mirror, wags his finger "no" shortly before he flips the bird. * He is the most subscribed person in Australia * He makes obnoxious noises while filming the crazy videos. * There is a theory that HowToBasic has a goatee-type beard based on a reflection on a glass door. *He is left-handed, as shown in How To Make A Krabby Patty. * All of HowToBasic's videos are filmed in his underwear to give the appearance that he is nude. He frequently withdraws a large sausage in place of a penis, which is usually either mutilated, or shoved in and out of a raw chicken's neck cavity. In How To Teleport; when he teleports into a grocery store, his black shorts can seen very briefly when the camera looks down. In How To Put on a Condom, he puts a condom onto a sausage, and chases people through a clothing store. He was obviously clothed. In public, he wears a tank top and shorts. and outside, he wears a swimsuit, to still make it look like he is nude. * In How to make a Krabby Patty, he mixes together several objects, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of food coloring and glitter, and a Spongebob SquarePants DVD) into an increasingly disgusting mess. He transfers the Krabby Patty into a bucket, and serves it to Maxmoefoe in his HowToBasic Challenge. Max was unable to consume any of it and vomited numerous times. * In How To Fight A Chicken, it is clear that he has a chicken farm in his yard. It is possible that this is where he gets the vast quantities of eggs used in his videos. * He mentioned that during the How To Make Wine video, he cut his hand after smashing a wine glass. * Several YouTubers have attempted to reveal HowToBasic's identity. All of the face-reveal videos made so far have been confirmed to be fake. * He likes eggs and has some fetish for the in videos with the nature of eggs��. * There are rumours about his first name being "Patrick". * In some videos like 'How to Babysit', it appears that he uses the Apple software 'iMovie'. * HowToBasic has a dog. * YouTuber Jack Douglass (jacksfilms) claimed that the identity of HowToBasic is his former college roommate, Darren Cunningham, in a video where Douglass did impressions of fellow YouTubers. * In "How to do homework" as well as a few earlier videos, he is shown to own a dog, perhaps a German Shepherd. * In MaxMoeFoe's " Slip 'N' Slide Of Death" Video Max said "This is Earl (Pointing to Daniel), This is Jade (Pointing to HowToBasic) *or what was supposedly him, as, in the Behind the scenes Video for "Slip 'N' Slide Of Death" it was shown that HTB was recording and was wearing red shorts, then "Jade" is wearing red shorts so, could this be HTB? * Starting in late 2013, his videos started having over fifty to a hundred cutting points with about two or three cuts per second. *After How to Save a Drowning Child, HowToBasic, as well as Max Stanley (Maxmoefoe), George Miller (FilthyFrank), Ian (iDubbbz), Chad (Anything4Views), and others lived in a house that is similar to his old house, but the exterior is shaped like a barn. **Though, in How to Quickly Deliver a Baby, HowToBasic drives the baby to his old house. * He usually gives a thumbs up and occasionally the middle finger in front of the camera. **in How to Correctly Eat Sushi, he went back to his old house, but the Chinese environment took over it. *As of June 2016, he is known to start using firearms on his videos, as shown in 'How To Make a Paper Gun That Shoots', in which he destroys various ingredients by shooting them with a shotgun, and in 'How To Fix a Slow MacBook', he smashes and destroys a MacBook with shotgun and pistol. *None of these have been confirmed but HowToBasic himself has played along with it commenting on one of Warrun's Instagram photos 'omg are you howtobasics'. Also on Kurts Instagram, after a bunch of followers started asking on one of Kurts photos if he was HowToBasic, he replied with 'No its not me -.-' *HowToBasic is most likely not a fan of RiceGum as he was in IDubbbzTV's diss track on him titled "Asian Jake Paul" but his hoodie hid his face to further hide his identity online. * He has a second YouTube channel HowToBasic2 which isn't active. * There are also lots of parodies (videos, photos, etc.) of HowToBasic. * In part 5 of MaxMoeFoe's Hong Kong vlog, Max films a restaurant called "Jacomax" and says the name of the restaurant is a mix of his own and HowToBasic's name. This might imply that HowToBasic's real name could be Jacob, or perhaps simply a part of his name contains the letters Jaco. * HowToBasic stated he wagered all of his money for Croatia to win the 2018 FIFA World Cup. France wound up winning it, therefore HowToBasic lost the bet. References de: HowToBasic Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views